To My Dying Breath
by cascadedkiwi
Summary: Lance promised Ilana's father that her would protect her to his dying breath. when madula takes control of his body and makes him hunts down ilana, will he be able to keep that promise? really short story please read and review :


**just a little something that i found lying around when i was going through my old files. what do you think? I was always a lance/ilana fan, and I HATE THAT cartoon network stopped showing sym-bionic titan. but anyway..**

**I own Lani, but nothing else. If i owned the show, it would still be on tv...**

To my dying breath

"Lance…you will tell me everything you know…" Modula said.

"No…I won't betray Ilana," Lance struggled to speak. His lungs were heavy, it hurt so much to breathe. He had such a huge headache.

"Lance…you WILL tell me everything…. You WILL!"

At that shout, a jolt of pain shot through Lance's body. A bright, heavy light shone from his eyes and mouth. It held him out for a moment, and then his head fell. His body went limp where hung by his hands from his restraints.

"There…" Modula said smoothly. He tipped Lance's chin cunningly.

Lance looked at him wearily. "I will…tell you…everything…I know…"

"No, Lance!" Ilana shouted as she looked back at a defeated Lance. He was breathing heavily.

"That's a good boy…" Madula cooed.

"We…are from…Galaluna…" Lance began.

Madula smiled.

"No Lance!" Ilana screamed. "Lance! Fight it!"

"Tell me about Ilana…" Madula prodded.

"I swore to protect her…" Lance said slowly.

"Tell me her weakness…."

"I won't betray Ilana. I swore I'd protect her to my dying breath." Lance was weak but his voice was firm.

Modula smiled. "So you say…in three hours you will seek her out to destroy her."

Lance gasped. "I won't!"

"You don't have a choice…" Modula stalked away, leaving Lance to fret in his inescapable cell.

Ilana gasped as she was pulled out of the corner.

"Princess," a voice said. "We must go now. You must escape while you can."

"Who's there?"

"I'm Lani. Quickly, we must go." The stranger stepped into the light. She had short brown hair and wore dark clothing and heeled shoes.

"Not without Lance," Ilana insisted. "We've got to save him too."

Ilana and Lani came upon Lance's cell where he sat fretting. "Lance!" Ilana called.

Lance jerked his head up. "Ilana? Ilana you have to get away from here!"

"Not without you, Lance!"

"You have to! In about two hours I'm gonna come after you to annihilate you!"

Ilana's eyes widened while Lani's narrowed.

"Madula did something to me. I don't know what but I can't do anything about it." Lance sighed. "Soon I won't even be able to control my own limbs. Madula knows I'm the king's top soldier…who better to use to destroy you."

"Lance, you wouldn't do that! I know you!" Ilana protested in disbelief.

"Ilana, please. Get out of here while you still can. Don't you understand? In less than two hours I'm gonna go after you to KILL you! Ilana, GET OUT OF HERE!" Lance shouted at Ilana then turned his back. She just didn't get it. He couldn't do anything. As much as he hated himself for he was being forced to do, there was nothing to stop it . He was going to kill Ilana.

Ilana's eyes filled with tears as she gazed after Lance. His back remained turned to her.

"Come, Princess," Lani said. "We must go."

Ilana nodded and went after her.

When the two girls got to the exits they were shocked to find that the doors were locked. The cave was completely sealed off.

"Madula…" Lani hissed.

"We're trapped!" Ilana screamed in terror.

In the back, Madula was unlocking Lance's cell, chuckling. "Go," he ordered a downcast Lance. "Find Ilana, and kill her."

"Yes…I will," Lance said, defeated.

Lance aimed the gun at Ilana trapped in the corner. "Please, Lance! No!"

"Ilana! Run!" Lance cried out as he struggled in vain to gain control of his own body.

"Lance!" Ilana screamed and hid her face as the gun went off.

"Ilanaaaa!"

Ilana pulled her hands down to realize that she was alive- and unhurt. She looked over in horror to realize that the same was not true for Lance. She ran to him. "Lance!"

Lance looked up as her as she looked down at him. His face was covered with bruises and the gun with which he had shot himself lay by his side.

"Oh Lance, what did you do? Why?"

Lance smiled weakly, his expression was soft. "I kept my promise, Ilana. I protected you…to my dying breath."

"No Lance, don't talk like that. You'll- you're gonna be okay."

"Ilana, my job is done. You're safe now. That's all that matters."

"No Lance! You can't leave me…i…I love you!"

Lance's chest rose and fell and didn't rise again.

**that's the end of it. i know it wasn't that good but please review!**

***~cascadedkiwi~***


End file.
